The Atro Pot (Brave Frontier)
by lushdude123
Summary: Atro got stuck in an empty light pot he found in the woods... The 5 heroes and a fellow traveler tries to help the poor hero... It's a problem since the bunnies in the pot gets lazy and leaves the pots everywhere...
1. Stuck

One day Atro, decided to hop in an empty light pot…thus equals the Atro Pot. But the thing is…he's stuck in that pot.

So back at that camp…

Eze: "Where's Atro, he's gotta to be back by now,"

Vargas: "Maybe he's still busy,"

Eze: "To pick some freaking berries?"

Lance: "He could have got in a fight,"

Eze: "He's like all for world peace and everything,"

Selena: "Then let's go check,"

Meanwhile…

Atro: "HELP!"

?: "Eh? What happened to you?"

Atro: "A bad idea,"._.

?: "Here let me help you out there, the names Alma,"

Atro: "Heh thanks…"

Alma: "Are you in a tavern or just camping here,"

Atro: "Camping, can you take me there?"

Alma: "Sure,"

Vargas: "HEY I SEE HIM!"

Alma: "You know them?"

Atro: "Yeah…"

Vargas: "Atro? What the *stifles laughter*," XD

Lance: "Dude, what did you do? *tries so hard to hold back from laughing*"

Eze: "Wha- GWFAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" *Falls to the ground and starts rolling*

Atro: -_-

Lance: *uncontrollably starts to giggle* "Eze…hehehe…Eze look out for that cliff,"

Eze: "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA *falls* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhh," *thud*

Selena: "I'll…haha…I'll get the revives,"

Vargas: "C'mon dude lets pull you out of this… my god…," XD

Lance: "Alright, everyone grab a hand and pull,"

Magress, Vargas, and Lance grab a hand on Atro…

"Pull!"

Atro: "AAAAHG! STOP STOP, I'll GROW 3 MORE INCHES IF YOU DON'T,"

Lance: "Ok, ok let's stop for a second…"

Vargas: "Let's take him back to the Tavern; you can tag along if you want Alma,"

Alma: "Mkay,"


	2. Back from camping

"Hmmm….."

Lance: "Well?"

Lancia: "Well I could try a few whacks, might not do much though since these pots were built to last,"

Lance: "Won't hurt for a shot,"

WHACK! WHACK!

Atro: "IT BURNS!" _

Elulu: "Lemme try!"

WHACK!

Atro: "ZZZZnzmbcxzmzzzmbcnxzmahhahzzZZncZZ" TT ^ TT

Lance: "Maybe we can use explosives,"

Atro: "NO! NO! NO!,"

Seria: "Hehehe look at the stupid guy in the pot, how did he even do that?"

Karl: "Seria you might want to look ou-,"

*CRASH*

Seria hopping while inside a fire pot

Karl: "T-,"

Seria: "Not one word,"

Karl: XD

Lance: "We have a major problem, Atro is in no fighting condition, and so does anyone have any ideas?"

Eze: "Count me out, I'm going to get drunk and forget the fact I actually died laughing today,"

Lance: "Mkay, you'll be doing that…Vargas?"

Vargas: *staring at Lava*

Lance: *facepalm* "VARGAS!"

Vargas: "Wha-What?"

Lance: "FOCUS!"

Vargas: _

Lance: "Magress?"

Magress: "…,"

Lance: "Okay… Alma?"

Alma: "We can try cutting him out of the pot, but it would take a while,"

Lance: *YAAAWN* "Yeah it's getting late,"

Alma: "I could stay by Atro to protect him,"

Lance: "Alright… *Yawn* see yah later,"


	3. The Next Day

6:00 in the morning.

"Zzzzzz *snort* huh?"

Alma eventually fell asleep…on top of Atro Pot who recently woke up

Atro: *Wiggles*

Alma winds up holding the pot.

Atro: '-_-

Atro: *tries to roll*

Alma increases grip on the pot.

Atro: …

Eze: *Yawn* "Lance told me to try to cut yah outta that pot,"

Atro: "Thank god, get me out of this pot,"

Eze: "Alright, just gotta get you outta *HURGH* this *WHEEZE* maybe another *HOOF* pull *HURGH* man she has you in one heck of a grip,"

Atro: "And apparently she's a heavy sleeper,"

Eze: "You know what? I have an idea on how to get yah to the choppin block,"

Later…

Atro: "I hope you aim carefully with that thing," O.o

Alma is also on the chopping block, arms around the pot but fast asleep.

Eze: "Relax, I think I can use Batootha as a saw,"

Atro: "Oh man…,"

Eze: "Alright somewhere here, a little here, maybe there…"

Atro: "Can get any faster?"

Eze: "Faster? Okay!"

Atro: "WAIT! WAIT!"

Eze: "BATOOOOTHA CHOP!"

*CLANG*

Eze is quite literally vibrating from impact of the pot.

Alma: "Huh?"

Atro: "You missed a lot,"

Lance: "Jeez, I thought I heard a gong out here,"

Eze vibrates right by Lance.

Lance: "And that already is the strangest thing I have saw today,"

Lance: "Anyways, I called one of the Battle Maidens and they should show up right about-,"

Fennia: "Hiya,"

Atro: "Oh god,"

An hour later…

Lance: O.O

Fennia: "Well that's, all the grenades,"

Lance: "Alright… I'm going somewhere far away,"

Atro: TT ^ TT

Lance leaves a small walkie-talkie by Atro.

*ZZHH* Lance: "Alright we are far enough to detonate…"

Fennia: "3…1 GOOO,"

A mushroom cloud forms in the very far distance.

A pitch black Atro: *cough*

Vargas: *yawn* "Okay what are we- WHOA, Atro did you get a new haircut?"

Atro: -_-

Lance: "Aaaannnd it's still on you somehow,"

Fennia: D:

Lance: "Well we're outta time, rumors say that Zebra's on the run again,"

Vargas: "Maybe Atro can stay here?"

Lance: "That's a good idea, since he can't really do anything,"

Alma: "I can guard him on our way there; maybe Zebra might bust him out of that pot,"

Lance: "That's also an option; you can then keep an eye on him,"

Fennia: "ALRIGHT! ADVENTURE!" :D


	4. Freedom

"We got you now Zebra,"

Zebra: "No, it seems to be the other way around,"

Suddenly monsters appear out of nowhere, surrounding the group…

Zebra: "Heh, suckers,"

Eze: "THIS. IS. GAAAIAAAA!"*

*Referencing the 300 movie*

As the whole group charges, Atro sinks in his pot like a turtle, and rolls toward Zebra…

Zebra: "What the heck?"

Alma: "ATRO NOOO!"

Zebra kicks the pot in the air and sends an almighty shadow blast right in the air…

SURPRISE A POV

I only had to peek outside the pot to find out I went in the air… Only the heat and darkness told me about the blast behind. I close my eyes, accepting the fate I have chosen…*BOOM*…and that fate was not death. I stare at the grand sky one last time before drawing my sword and looking at my target 500 feet above him…

Zebra: "Oh what the-,"

*CHOP*

I fell to the ground both my legs fell completely limp and had to be held up by Alma.

Alma: "You scared me there for a second,"

Lance: "I think I could be safe to say you scared all of us, we thought you were gone…"

I only stared at the pot fragments that held me prisoner…

"Let's go back to the Tavern,"


	5. Epilogue

The Bunny in light pot was just out to do some grocery shopping, though noticing his pot was missing, he went to go hunt for the pot. Until he finally found it at the site of the battle of Zebra.

Bunny: "What-What happened?"

He was frantically picking up the pieces of the pot and try to put it back together…and failing

Bunny: "Well… time to visit Phonda again…"*

*Named after a car company and it's not Ford*


End file.
